mk92mksfandomcom-20200214-history
NIS (ISoSP)
NIS - National Inteligence Service (latvian - Nacionālais Valsts Izlūkdienests - NVI) is organization, which objectives are for seraching lost people and retrieving secret information about various cases. Investigators of NIS didn't expected, that Mansion's case, when they were searching for three lost people, will be so huge and internationally important. Apperanances Appears in each episode of The Mansion. NIS (ISoSP) also appears in Trip To New Life - season three, but there aren't any of workers of those, who worked for Mansion's case. Also known as... Despite that first two and a half seasons name of Organization was National Inteligence Service (NIS), in epizode 73 this name was changed to ISoSP - Inteligence Service of State Police (latvian - Valsts policijas izlūkdienests - VPID). Events of The Mansion NIS, investigation service, founded by Aleksandrs Treiguts, was working for many cases, related to people missing and obtaining secret information. After Arturs Lisovskis went missing, his best friend, Igors Lukjanovs offered to A. Treiguts case of missing businessman. Aleksandrs agreed, and this organization started work for this case. One of greatest jobs they made, is retrieving information from secret documents, founded in attic and secret cabinets, located in four catacombs in Mansion. After that, NIS made rescuing operation, which rezulted releasing free Uldis Kreicmanis, later Arturs Lisovskis and Ligita Nilandere. Although, case wasn't closed and finished at all. Because of big interest in Mansion, NIS started fighting with international organizations as INWA and UAASF - American organization, closely related to FBI. As result of this fight, in Season three, NIS went under control of State Police, changing it's name to ISoSP, continuing work. Since then, ISoSP discovered even more details about secret Project INWA. The fatal hour for this organization became when director of INWA, german nazi-supporter Wilfried Schmelling was about to come to Latvia - he set up trap for Aleksandrs, and after that, Aleksandrs was incrimined about various violations of law, which was related to Mansion's case, for example, assasination of Jonas Kadelmer. In that time, Intars Lisovskis took control of ISoSP, but after two months, he too was charched about death of Jonas Kadelmer. Peteris Milzeris was on the crossfire - ISoSP was about to be closed soon because of W. Schmelling and corrupted police chief. Situation went better after general's exposure - Aleksandrs returned his position, and ISoSP started fight against their ill-wishers with double streght. Events of Trip To New Life It's assumed that duration of The Mansion ended in early 2013. About June 2013, approximately four or five months after events of The Mansion, ISoSP started investigation about Zane's and Kristofers's disappearance. This was rather easy case for them, although no one form Mansion's case was participating in this investigation. This can be interpreted that in these four - five moths this organization has been expanded their operations, and they have big number of employees. Notable Employees of NIS (ISoSP) *Aleksandrs Treiguts (Founder, director) *Intars Lisovskis (vice-director) *Laima Onzule *Peteris Milzeris *Viktorija Treigute *Dana Millere